


You're the Courage When I Fade

by confused_owl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blushing, Cat Puns, Comfort, Fluff, Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), ok like one but still, they're cat dads and I love that for them, they're so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confused_owl/pseuds/confused_owl
Summary: Caspar offers Ashe his hand when the two trek through a potentially haunted forest.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	You're the Courage When I Fade

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my best friend @ghostlyalien on ao3 for beta reading for me and listening to me rant about fe3h! He's the real MVP <3
> 
> I listened to Honeybee by The Head and the Heart while writing this which is what the title is from!
> 
> I haven't posted anything in like two years and I orphaned all my old fics so here's my comeback fic ig fhdksbjgafbjdasvbk

"Are you sure we can't just go around?" Ashe shifted his weight and fidgeted with his fingers.

"We could, but the Professor said this was the fastest way to the village," Caspar offered.

"Oh, I suppose we shouldn't drag it out then," Ashe sighed. 

The two of them had to investigate potential locations for a camp belonging to thieves. Monastery students weren’t usually sent to investigate these matters, but nearby villages have been the brunt of attacks as of late which led Byleth to send Caspar and Ashe to ask around one of the attacked villages for information.

That wasn't the problem, though. No, the problem wasn't the attacks; it was so much worse. The problem was the shortest route leading to the village; a forest where specters lurked in the ever twisting shadows. Against the dark, bare tree branches, the wind gave a piercing whistle. Not even small animals made a sound. Usually, in a setting like this, there was a raven’s cry yet not even that was present. The only sound Ashe could hear was the wind’s wicked song. 

Of course, the number of ghost stories Mercedes told didn’t help. He couldn’t stop his imagination from exploring the countless restless spirits that could lie ahead, waiting to strike down anything that dared to cross them.

"Don't worry, you can always hold my hand if you get scared," Caspar said. For how brash he was, Caspar had a heart of gold. Sure, it got him into trouble most of the time, but it never failed to make Ashe’s stomach flutter when he was desperate to help a friend.

Nodding, Ashe took Caspar’s hand. It was warm and solid though noticeably callused. As the two boys ventured into the forest, Ashe let out a few shaky breaths. He could make it through this. Right, Caspar was with him, surely the other’s loud presence would scare any spirits away. Hopefully.

There was snapping followed by a heavy thump against the forest floor. Ashe’s stomach dropped as he let out an ear-piercing shrill and clung to Caspar’s arm. No doubt that was the sound of a lumbering ghost on its way to kill them.

A small yelp escaped Caspar. “Goddess, you’re stronger than you look.”

"I'm so sorry!" Ashe jumped away from Caspar, who rubbed his arm. When Ashe looked around, he saw that he was scared by a loose tree branch that fell. How embarrassing.

"It’s alright." Caspar shrugged and took Ashe's hand again. Silence fell over the two once more. It was broken a few minutes later by Caspar. "Hey, what did one cat say to the other?"

"Wh-what?" asked Ashe, who was only half paying attention. He was too occupied searching the surrounding area for any ghouls that could sneak up on him.

"I'm feline fine!" exclaimed Caspar proudly.

Ashe shifted his gaze to Caspar with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

"You know, feline fine— 'cause they're cats," Caspar explained.

"No, no, I got it,” Ashe tilted his head in confusion. “but why?" 

"Well, it’s just— you know... I thought you'd feel better if I told you jokes." Caspar rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, a faint blush dusted his cheeks.

At that, Ashe couldn't help but giggle. "Have you been spending time with Alois?"

"N-no, I just thought it was a cute joke." Caspar blushed deeper, which Ashe had to admit was adorable.

"Well bad jokes aside, I appreciate the sentiment." Ashe gave Caspar a small smile and squeezed his friend’s hand.

"If… if jokes won't work then how about I tell you stories until we reach the village?"

"I'm sure you have all sorts of stories to tell," Ashe encouraged him to continue.

"Alright, this involves Dorothea, Hilda, Claude and a plan attempting to make the Professor laugh…" Caspar started in a hushed tone.

Caspar continued telling tales of all the shenanigans he gets wrapped up in at the Monastery. He was always so animated when he talked, swinging his free hand here and there to punctuate his points. To Ashe’s surprise, Caspar had quite the talent for telling stories. His shoulders loosened and an easy smile found his face. As long as Caspar continued to dramatically retell his adventures with their classmates, the haunted forest was the last thing on Ashe’s mind. In time, they reached the border of the village.

"...and that's how Linhardt ended up almost setting Hubert's hair on fire. Professor forced him to—" Caspar cut himself. "Oh hey, there's the village!"

Ashe felt his heart sink, he wasn’t quite ready for this time to end. Though they hadn’t been close long, Ashe grew to find he enjoyed the other’s company. Caspar could be surprisingly soft when he needed to be— it was the side of Caspar Ashe liked the most. Often, when they’re surrounded by cats that wander the Monastery, Caspar’s face is completely relaxed, cooing at the small furballs. At the thought, Ashe looked away blushing.

“Huh, Ashe are you alright? You look a little red.” With his free hand, Caspar reached out and placed it on Ashe’s forehead.

Ashe had to be a tomato by now. He leaned back and frantically shook his head. “I-I’m fine!” He squeaked out.

“Are you sure? I can ask around while you find a place to rest if you need.” Caspar frowned in concern.

“It’s honestly nothing.” Ashed looked down at the dirt. “Thank you for helping me brave the forest. It was kind of you to offer me your hand and distract me from my rather childish fear.”

“Of course! Besides, if any ghosts came after you I’d punch them!”

“I don’t think you can physically fight ghosts,” Ashe laughed at Caspar’s eagerness.

Caspar puffed out his chest. “That can’t stop me from protecting my friend!”

Ashe shook his fondly at Capar’s enthusiasm which was far too adorable. He leaned in and pecked Caspar on the cheek. Both boys froze. Ashe went into an internal panic. Had he really just done that? And without a second thought? Perhaps Caspar’s impulsive behavior rubbed off on him. 

Looking at Caspar was a mistake. Their hands were no longer interlocked and Caspar’s mouth was agape as his hand hovered over his flushed cheek.

“We-we should talk to the villagers now,” Ashe squeaked out and turned to run for the village.

He was stopped by Caspar grabbing his wrist. Before he could say anything, lips were pressed against his own. The kiss was, well, imperfect to say the least. Their noses squished uncomfortably together and their teeth clanked against each other. When they pulled apart, Caspar was bright red and by how hot his face was, Ashe assumed he was no better.

“Can we, uh, try that again,” Caspar toed the ground.

Ashe said nothing and leaned in. Caspar gingerly placed his hands on Ashe’s waist as Ashe wrapped his arms around Caspar’s shoulders, their smiles pressed together. It was by no means a perfect kiss but Ashe was over the moon. How much had he dreamed of this moment? They’d pull away, foreheads resting against each other, giggling.

“Would you be my boyfriend?” Caspar asked, face set with determination.

“I’d like nothing more,” Ashe was suddenly swept off the ground and spun around. His feet touched the dirt path again and he giggled. “We should probably complete the mission at hand.” 

“Right! Let’s finish up so we can go on a date.” Enthusiastically, Caspar took Ashe’s hand and dragged him down the path to the village.

Haunted forests had their benefits after all.


End file.
